In Our Hands Now
by Blastoh
Summary: When Diana goes to Metropolis...
1. Chapter 1

The Only Thing Missin'

"You know what, corrupt assholes like you are what really makes my job harder."

"Superman! What-What are you doing here?"

"The question is Mr. Roberts, what are you doing with these files?"

Stacks and stacks of printed evidence that Warwick Roberts, multi millionaire entrepreneur, was stealing from the people of Metropolis, preferably the middle class and the hard working folk of the Suicide Slums struggling to survive. Embezzlement and numerous years of tax evasion, bribery and even conspiracy to commit murder all racked up against Mr. Roberts.

"Hitman contracts? Really? The stuff you can find through well connected sources. You know, I didn't personally think you were capable of such things, but I guess I had you big business types all wrong. I thought that the whole dirty corporate asshole thing was just a stereotype, after all, you can't judge a book by it's cover. But it seems there are more covers to you than I thought. Looks like that shooting by the docks 6 years ago was all you too by the looks of things. I wonder, what was Tacware holding in that shipment that you were so afraid of huh? Guess it must be in this list of emails to your-"

"Okay, okay. What do you want? Please just name it, and it's done."

All the while Mr. Roberts was inching towards the clever little button under his desk that would alert the buildings security detail. Clark watched him, knowing he would do such a thing now that his back is against the wall.

"Justice Mr. Roberts, that's all." Clark had the advantage of the shadows, save for Robert's desk lamp, but he was more than a few feet away, by the windows no less. So the only light that shone on him was that of the moon against his back and on the side of his neck. He intensified his heat vision just enough so that it didn't shoot out and incinerate the man, but it was primed and ready, leaving his eyes a deathly shade of smoldering crimson.

"What-what." He stuttered. This was Superman! All smiles and cheery type, not this...Whatever it was. it totally just sent his mind on a loop, how can a guy go from public sweetheart to this?

Covers my friend...Covers.

Clark could hear the feet moving 2 floors down, they were swiftly sprinting up the emergency stairs to the hidden door down the hall to the left, of course, Clark had this very moment planned out since he gathered up all the evidence a week ago with the help of a certain resident of Gotham, and with his recorder behind his back, taping every bit of this conversation, he had all he needed to bust this bastard once and for all. He just needed the security to hurry up and...

"Down on the ground, step away from Mr. Roberts!"

Ah just in time, the security burst through the door and surrounded Clark as best as they could, one of the guards turned on the light and when they did, all gasped and nearly faltered on their bottoms.

"Supe-Super-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's me."

Clark quickly gathered the evidence, and Roberts in both hands, all in a blur, and quickly floated out the window. The guards were utterly frozen, for he moved too fast for the normal human eye to follow, with speed rivaled only by Barry Allen.

"Here in one hand is evidence pertaining your boss' involvement in more than 35 acts of criminal activity over the course of 10 years. I'll be taking him to the authorities now, please stay where you are so this doesn't get out of hand."

Still too shocked to move, the entire detail of security rushed to the window seconds after Superman was gone with their employer.

"Great, now I have no job, and Christmas is right around the corner." One of them groaned.

"_I hear Queen Industries is hiring new security teams, stay clean and Christmas won't be a problem. Till then, Happy Halloween fellas." _

Clark said through the walkie talkie he picked off of Roberts in mid flight.

"Please Superman j-just set me down, give me a chance, I can explain!"

"You know, naturally I would give a man or woman a second chance, but you see, in my strong hand I have the evidence needed to convict you and from what I see, it's 10 years worth of stuff you wouldn't want your mother to see, so let's leave it as, no, I'm not setting you down. Matter of fact my left hand is getting tired so keep it down before I actually do let you go."

He said nothing else.

Fifteen minutes later Clark was out in the skies again, with no real destination in mind. It was 11:07 p.m. and the city was fairly quiet. He sat on a rooftop, legs dangling off the edge when the need to see _her _again started gnawing at him. He had a Coke in his hand and he chugged it, loving the taste of the sweet cola washing through his mouth. He felt rejuvenated just having something to drink finally. She was most likely just getting in to her home in London, and while he wasn't too keen disturbing a woman who had just got off from a long tiring day, he found that it was best to take a chance, for he had a long day of his own and still wanted to see her.

Why not?

In a few moments he was off in the sky, but a voice from behind halted him in his tracks...

"Well played tonight, _Clark."_

Damn was she beautiful in the dark, her long, normally curly hair, was straight this time, it flowed past her shoulders and made his attention go lower down to her almost infinite leg. Eyes fixated on her shapely thighs for a moment, he hoped the darkness gave him the opportunity to take in her form. As a man, it was only natural, and even a "super" man is no match for the temptation to take what he wanted from a consensual woman.

"So you were watching huh."

"Yes I was. I'm surprised you didn't notice me sooner. But now I know the extent of your nightly affairs." She said with a smirk.

"Diana, this is more than what it seemed to be. Sometimes you just have to take matters in to your own hands. Superman busted Warwick Roberts tonight, but it'll be Clark Kent in the morning that puts the final nail in the coffin, so to speak."

"Yes, I can see that you are a true caretaker over Metropolis. I'm still not sure what city I should call my own. I have my home in London but I find myself in Washington D.C. most of the time due to my ambassador duties...They love you Clark."

"I dunno Diana. I don't do this for the praise or the fame. I have these powers because my mother and father sent me here to be something greater than my birth planet, I intend to do just that by helping the men and women of this city, this world."

"Sometimes I'm envious over you. How you can be two people under the same light. I imagine it must be easier for you to do what you do since quitting the planet, though by now it must be second nature to you." She said softly, her expression seemed troubled, as if she needed him for consolation.

"Don't be. If anything it's you that I should be envious of. You are who you are _**everyday**_, every _**minute**_, _**second**_ and _**hour.**_ You commit yourself flawlessly to your mission without any care as to what they say about you. I just wish I didn't have to hide myself away sometimes..."

"No..It isn't as simple as it seems Clark. There are things about me..." Her voice quivered with a sadness growing ever more apparent by the second.

"What's wrong Diana?

It took her more than a few moments, on instinct he floated slowly over to his, and placed his arms around her, then pulled her in close. She flinched against his touch at first, it was then that he pulled back to take a better look at her face. He then noticed the cuts and bruises of what he assumed was a fierce scrap, with emotional entanglements behind it. He felt ashamed for his lecherous oogling when she appeared minutes ago, he should have paid more attention to the real issue rather than allowing his eyes to wander.

"What happened Diana? Tell me. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

Something in her heart told her that she would like that very much. She was still so vulnerable, but she would never admit it. She had been in this strange world for about five years now going on six. At the age of 23, she was still in her teens on the emotional level. She was not used to the affairs of the heart, as the only other man there ever was, was one Steve Trevor. And that relationship was doomed to fail for Steve was asking for more than what Diana was even capable to give. But that was more than a while ago, the wounds had healed, truth be told, she was still happy to be a virgin, as she had not given herself to a man that she knew she was just not compatible with.

But there was something about this man that was worth exploring...Nothing too serious right now, but she knew now after she admitted this newest scar to him, that they could not be casual. It wasn't hard to tell either, even to a woman new to the world and her feelings, that he had been wanting to pursue something realer than a kiss at the Lincoln Memorial.

After all, what's life without the right to live it, with no regrets?

"I've just been really lonely Clark...More and more people keep on getting hurt by my enemies. I just need..."

"Someone who understands."

Her eyes of alluring sapphire met his cold steel cerulean.

"Yes."

She faintly whispered.

"Look, Diana. You know what kind of guy I am.. What happened at the-"

"Shh Clark. I know what I want now, I promise it won't happen again."

She whispered and then pulled his head in for a deep, passionate kiss. One that he happily reciprocated with every longing in his being

Nothing too serious...

But it's got time like all things

To grow.


	2. Chapter 2

New Scars

Diana got back home in London at almost 2 a.m. It was late, yes, but she had such a great time just talking (and kissing) with Clark. For once, she didn't have to hear about how amazingly beautiful she was, or how many zeroes were in their bank account. She had found since entering the Man's World, that quality over quantity, was sent to the backburner. It was maddening how material the people of the world were. Steve was a down to earth man that understood Diana fairly well, but the problem was never how could Steve keep up with Diana, it was how could Diana keep up with Steve.

She was new to the world, and things were progressing at a steady rate between them, but after a while, Steve's expectations, and patience, was running thin. He wasn't a jerk or anything, but he was a man in love with a woman that did indeed love him, but then again, Diana loves everyone. It is with that love that makes her such a great choice for an ambassador, but Diana was not _in _love with the man. It took a near fatal incident with a villain named Graves, who sought some sort of misguided justice for the loss of his family and essentially his life, for Steve to call the relationship off in a heated exchange, where Wonder Woman was seen leaving the hospital where Steve Trevor was recovering in, very hurt, very angry.

Utterly lost and confused, she traveled to the Lincoln Memorial and gazed at the statue of the late great Abraham Lincoln. She was an avid reader, and it was only natural for her to find inspiration in a man who sought to bring a divided nation together through whatever means he deemed acceptable and humane. Even though the civil war tore the South apart, Diana was from a nation of warrior women, so the need for conflict was not lost on her. Even now, five years after the formation of the Justice League in which she swore a oath to never kill, she had trouble now and then reigning in her natural instinct to finish her opponent. Her attention shifted to her feet, and she sat there, for a good long time, just thinking.

And that was where he found her.

They kissed then, but it wasn't like the ones from tonight.

No, these were way different.

And Clark was way different than any other man she had met thus far in her mission.

She found that Clark was a man of many, many, layers. One who could not be defined by a single step or misstep. Even though he could lift mountains, he distanced himself from others, but not in the same way Bruce does. No, those are two different worlds, and dispositions. But she suspected that Clark's came from something traumatic, as if he hurt someone greatly in the past due to his still growing powers. It was possible, for she could feel the difference from when she told Clark that she was not made from glass and that she, like him, could handle the touch and feel of the other. He seemed reluctant at first, but after a while, he relaxed, and gave his all into the kiss, much like the kiss at the Memorial but different at the way that now, they were _together. _

What amazed Diana more than the kisses were, the man himself quite frankly. She found that since he was a man of layers, he was also a man who had to go to great lengths to disguise who he was. Or at least, in her mind they were. She always marveled at how smoothly he sunk in to the role of the social crusading enigma that was Clark Kent. A man who wasn't exactly clumsy or an oaf, but seemed so distant and far away, that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. It was as if the man was far too interested in his thoughts, than to be coordinated. But that was on the outside looking in. Perhaps Clark, Kal-El, played this role out of reluctance, as if he hated to be a man he wasn't for the sake of someone not discovering the man who he is. A true mystery he is.

Yet how can a man so humble, yet so prideful, play the role of a man in the background?

Well, that's just one more thing she would have to find out.

Diana decided to undress herself tonight rather than spin out of her clothes like she normally did. She took off her boots first and sat on the bed. Taking a long sigh she sat there for a moment, chin resting on her palm, just reminiscing on how the night went. Suddenly, she got the urge to want to see him again, so soon yes, but it was undeniable. She had been friends with him for years, yes, harbored feelings, well obviously. But this...was new and strange. She felt another urge to walk over to her closet door mirror, and so she did.

Now standing in the mirror, Diana gazed at her reflection from head to toe, then toe to head. Her eyes drifted to her thighs, and how Clark would squeeze and caress them, her bottom felt warm now as she imagined Clark's hands, once again, squeezing and caressing. Now, all she could think of was Clark and what _he was doing to her. _Of course it was consensual, and Diana couldn't help but feel "sexy" as she imagined having such a power over him, the power to please him as he was doing to her right now in her fantasy.

She could see how the women of Man's World could get this feeling, from a man they feel so strongly about, a man who desired them and thought they were beautiful, yes the looks mattered enough that it attracted him in the first place, but the fact that Clark was enamored with her very being, was what made her body warm the most.

A smile crept on her face as she bit her bottom lip and turned her attention to her phone which had just vibrated on the dresser. It was from Clark and it read, _**Can't stop thinking about you, what did you do to me?**_The slight smile turned in to a full blown grin as she replied, **_My other power as a demi-god, apparently I can bewitch men. But in any case, I miss you already Clark._**_**  
**_

There it was, she told him she missed him, and he told her he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Both simple admissions to anyone else of the known world to another, but with Diana it was anything but. it was truth, and it meant that he was thinking of her, just as she was of him. Naive to some, to think that so early in a relationship one can just succumb to such thoughts, but it was true. Diana wasn't the type of woman who just minced words, she said what she meant, and meant what she said. And for her to tell him she missed him, so soon after she had just seen him, well, he better believe it.

So this feeling of sexiness began to grow.

The feeling that she was just a normal young 23 year old woman with a boyfriend made her feel something close to...Normal.

She felt like a true woman, one that wasn't just the daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta, but just a woman of the world living her life.

And then it hit her.

The scars.

Yes, she revealed the newest scar to Clark, but it was one not born from physicality, but from a revelation of a scared mother whose back was against the wall..

She discovered the truth about her upbringing.

And suffice to say, but Clark was more than surprised.

But other than that he accepted it and listened to everything she had to say, and afterwards kissed her and told her he didn't mind any of it, and that being with her was what made him happy. He didn't care who her father was, because it had no effect on how he felt for her. In return, she told him she didn't expect that talking to him would be so easy, and truth be told, it was. He was so easy to talk to.

He wasn't just saying he understood just to get the conversation rolling, but he truly did, and it was this fact that made the core of Diana grow warmer.

Now fully undressed, she took one last glance at her body before turning on the shower. She wasn't a woman that was oblivious to her beauty, she knew of it, but was generally uncaring. It was just what it was, by chance she happened to be pleasing to the eye, but now, she found she _wanted, _be pretty, to look sexy. For her man, and would she dare say it?

Yes she would.

"My Superman."

She giggled lightly to herself, now bathing in the hot water, washing away a long day and a blissful night.

20 minutes later Diana got out the shower, she couldn't remember the last time a shower ever felt so good, and was more than content with just sleeping naked as usual. Letting the air dry her, she got in the covers and seen that Clark had texted her back, **_Haha, okay, lucky me. So when do I get to make you the lucky one?_**

_Witty and charming as usual._

**_By letting me hear your voice, before I go to bed. _**

Leaving it at that she knew Clark would take the hint, she just wasn't expecting him to do it the way he had ...

* * *

Metropolis

Clark just couldn't resist, he had to see her, just one last time. He wasn't sure if he was moving too fast or not, but there was something about Diana that he truly felt had bewitched him. When she texted him back saying she wanted to hear his voice, he knew she meant that she wanted him to call her, but he decided on letting her hear his voice...Just in person.

Since he had already showered in the time it took for Diana to text him back, he decided, why not?

Activating his family crest, the iconic Superman armor began to take form. He set out into the skies and within a minute, he was at her London home. He had been here several times before, but those were different circumstances. He knew she didn't live alone, with a young woman named Zola. His last encounters with the woman went well...If her nearly tipping over from shock at having finally met him counted.

_Yeah, let's not run in to her tonight._

He floated in the air for a few moment's, going over his first few words to her and how he would enter the room. He wanted to be smooth, but didn't want to try too hard. He brushed back his hair with his hand in a futile attempt to look up to par with his now wind whipped shower hair. Without him realizing it seconds turned to minutes before he finally descended slowly, down to her window. It was just to surprise her, _she wanted to hear my voice so hey, why not take the chance and go see her? No harm, no foul. _

It was open.

A smile crossed his lips as he had the perfect scenario for how this night would end, nothing too serious, bu hey, a guy can dream right?

"Hello Dian-"

What he WASN'T prepared for was Diana, in all her nude glory, eyes widened, same as his, and for a brief second, poor Clark could have sworn to Rao that a sword materialized into view.


	3. Chapter 3

Just How Many Swords...

Awkward situations.

The bane of our existence.

What defines you as a person is how well you can adapt to these situations...OR if you're a certain Amazon, just how many swords and spears can you chuck at your poor super charged boyfriend in under 30 seconds.

Seriously. Diana doesn't handle these situations well.

So far, this was as worse as it gotten for her, and while she had been embarrassed before, but never like this.

And to think just less than twenty minutes ago she had a heated fantasy of Clark's hands roaming on her body, and now here he was, the nerve of this man!

"Jesus Christ Diana! How many damn swords do you have?!"

The question itself combined with how many swords and spears that were already embedded in the walls would have been enough make Clark totally lol out loud under normal circumstances. But these were dire times, and Clark was beyond thankful for his abilities otherwise, he would have been an ornament by now.

"Enough for your-your...ASS."

Clark dodged another strike, but paused and did a double take, not sure he had heard her correctly.

"Did you just cuss Diana?" He asked in total amused wonder. This was certainly the first time he had ever heard her cuss, another point for Zola surely.

"Wha-Um, well, just shut up and let me hit you, you blasted man!" She shouted, and Clark still couldn't help but notice that in Diana's rage, the damn woman _STILL _hadn't put clothes on! Which made it really hard to concentrate on self-preservation when your girlfriend is chasing after you all around her room, naked.

_Good God, wasn't that the problem in the first place?_

"Uh, don't you think you should focus more on putting on some clothes rather than try and murder me? I mean, the world needs me you know." He tried levity, "Oh really? The WOMEN will miss you, that I will not be so sad over." Buuut it didn't work.

"Rao Diana can you stop for a second? I'm pretty sure I apologized like 24 times already! How was I supposed to know you had no clothes?"

"Thats why I said to call me!"

She was so mad, her natural accent was starting to show itself. It was husky, filled with fire, and it was just sexy to him...That and the fact that she was naked was just turning the odds against him steadily by the second.

"Okay but don't you understand I wanted to see _you? _I really did, well I still do, but if you're gonna keep hurling the entire Themysciran armory at me then I can leave."

Diana found that despite all that happened just now, she didn't want him to leave, but she did want to put on some clothes. In a move that shocked them both, she put down the weapon in her hand and stomped over to him, took his face into her hands, then kissed him. She had him backing up towards the wall with how much she was putting in to the kiss, her hands on his chest to further his retreat until she let him go at the last second so he could regain his balance so that he wouldn't hit the wall too hard, causing a bigger commotion, but thankfully Zola hadn't woken up yet, or wisely minded her own business.

Now it was Clark's turn, blurring over to her and picking her up, he carried her over to the bed and set her down, she sat up for more and he obliged, returning her hungry kisses with his own.

Neither one was sure just where the other began, as now ravenous hands explored the others bodies, while their tongues danced. Clark broke his mouth free to nibble on Diana's neck, sucking and biting in a spot where he now knew she liked very much, the right lower side.

What they did notice was the smell of what could only be described as perfume to Clark, and cologne to Diana. Both parties just assumed it was the other's natural fragrance and that it was so intoxicating that they had to just have more of the other. They were so drawn into each other's scent that Clark now had his armor off and Diana was now more than pleased to see that he had no clothes save for his boxers on underneath. She wasn't sure what she was doing exactly but only knew that she needed her fantasy to come true before this night ended. She had tried intimacy before but that was in a doomed relationship where her heart was not in the place the man wished it to be.

"Clark..."

"Diana..."

"Clark...Clark...CLARK?!"

And just like that Clark's own fantasy of him and Diana's coupling was ruined by Diana's shouting of his name.

"Hm? What?"

Diana was gritting her teeth so hard she could have gnawed Clark to bits. Clark took a big gulp as he had just realized that he was in the middle of apologizing to her but lost his sense of where he was, and who he was with. _What the hell, that was strange..._

_"_Oh! Right, my bad, um...Ah right, look Diana, sorry again. You know I'm not the kind of guy that would do something like that. I had a great time tonight, and I would like to end this peacefully if thats okay with you_."_

Diana took a rather long moment to sigh and gather her bearings once again. Like Clark, she too had a wonderful time with him. She also didn't want tonight to end on a bad note. For some unexplainable reason, she didn't want him to leave...In fact, she hadn't noticed before just how well Clark looked in his armor. Sure, she had found him incredibly attractive, and the armor suited him perfectly, but never was the atmosphere ever so hot, and thats not even considering Clark himself. She was tempted to lick her lips like a lioness stalking her prey but reigned in her baser needs.

Clark could stay, after all, they were in a relationship now. He had been over plenty of times, and she figured he might as well stay the night. Kissing and what was called, "cuddling" was okay with Diana, but that was about it.

"I had a wonderful time too Clark...Okay, look, you may stay the night, but thats as far as this is going. You know how much I hate being alone nowadays. Sleeping alone gets truly annoying after a while. Especially now that I have you, I see no point in it. We can both fly at above Mach 5 speeds so the matter of where and when isn't a problem. It's if _you _agree?"

"Of course, I'm not some pig Diana. I'm more than happy to just spend time with you, but I can't make any promises. I don't know if you've noticed but, for one, you still have no clothes on. Are you sure thats a good idea to sleep naked with your boyfriend and expect nothing to happen?" Clark said with a raised eyebrow.

Diana sighed and went to her closet, "Wait, I'll only be a moment." She went back in a put on a fitting tank top and shorts on which honestly, still did little to nothing at all for Clark's chances. "Oh God..." He muttered, biting on his lower lip while frowning worriedly.

"Something the matter Kal?"

Kal?

"Kal?"

"Yes, that is your name isn't it? Or one of them."

"Oh yeah, it's just no one besides J'onn really calls me that, and even then that's not a usual occurrence."

"Yes well, I find that I like Kal just as much as Clark. Is there one you prefer over the other?"

"What? No, of course not. Both are apart of me, given to me by my parents on Krypton and here. Kal is fine if thats gonna be what you call me."

"No, I'll call you Clark still, but I like Kal." She said with a smile he hadn't seen since before he got here. "But anyways, since you're here," she walked over to him and got on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips, "you can just tell me goodnight in person so we can get some rest."

He smiled and returned her kiss with one of his own, "I'd like that. Shall we Princess?" He said with his hand pointing towards her bed.

"Yes. Goodnight Kal." She said getting in under the covers.

"Goodnight Diana." He joined her in the bed, she surprised him by snuggling clode to his chest, it was cute, for she completely burrowed herself into him, as if he was a shield that would protect her against the world. _Must be her first time cuddling...She_ _never did with Trevor?_

"Oh and Kal?"

He chuckled lightly to himself before responding, "Yes Diana?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"Anything for you Di. You know that." He whispered in to her ear after pulling her out a bit so he could roll off his side on to his back, and put his arm around her. Now she rested with her arms wrapped unsucessfully around his broad chest.

Deep down she knew these words to be true, and with that, Diana closed her eyes, beginning the descent into the best sleep she knew she would have in years.

Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty, watched the couple fall asleep in each other's care with a satisfied smile on her face.

"First rule of fertility is to plant the seeds. Now, to watch the creation grow."

This was her proudest moment, to see her champion off to what she could only hope was a happy future. It may not take away the ugliness that time itself could and would bring, but this was the Amazon and the Alien's chance with an extraordinary man. Now, it was up to them what to do with it.


	4. Chapter 4

To Our Merry Troubles

Diana awoke the next morning feeling rejuvenated. It amazed her how her day went from bad to worse then to picture perfect. These things she could only have assumed were part of a relationship, the good times and the bad times.

This was obivously one of the good times.

She stretched her arms and legs, letting out a blissful moan. She patted the bed, searching for Clark's body, and was more than happy to find that he was still in bed with her. She couldn't help but softly prop herself on his broad chest and gaze at his face, the same face that reminded her of Adonis, or one of the male Gods that formed the Greek Pantheon. Gods who as of yesterday, Diana now considered "family". She wouldn't let the thought spoil what good she had currently in her bed. The same source of good that had his own personal problems in the form of a legendary status he was rushed into living up to, along with constantly swelling numbers of enemies that wished him dead.

Those were just two of many things Clark had to look forward to dealing with every day for his long indefinite future. Worst of all, the man had to do it all with a smile on his face, as that was characteristic of Superman. The boy next door who just so happened to be from another planet and could shoot lasers from his eyes while bench pressing your dad's car...with his pinky finger. Yet there was so much more to the man than Diana could ever have realized. As she seen last night, the man could be as calculating and imposing as he was handsome and charming. While he certainly threw his weight around with the man from last night, Warwick Roberts, she knew he was as sweet and loving of a man as there could ever be. Yet at the same time, could be fierce and headstrong. Clark Kent was certainly not a simple man, no matter what he may tell you. With him, there were so many layers, so many gears that made the clockwork of the man shift and turn. In one night, Diana had seen two different layers to Clark. She watched him at work, seen how he positioned himself in just the right places to give off the effect he wanted to make. He moved with such a quiet, yet visible grace and precision, he might as well have made the scene part of a Broadway musical. If last night was any indication, it was that Clark could be the cool and calm laid-back kind of guy, but in the blink of an eye, all that could change, and he would become Kal-El, and if Diana could describe the change, she would call last night performance by Kal, "picture perfect" for it really showed what kind of man he is. One who truly practices what he preaches. As she could recall from one of his past blogs, "who bullies the bullies?" Well, that man has been found.

And it was not the first time he had to be that man. Every day of his adult life he had to bully around the bullies. Show them that there's a man bigger, stronger, faster, and smarter than them. And, in the rare occurrence that they meet someone who surpasses even him in strength, size, and ability, then he would still, for lack of better words, kick their asses.

Still, even then that was a mere portion of the man whom shared her bed through the night. They hadn't done moved any farther beyond kissing, but Diana was no fool. She knew that Clark was deeply attracted to her, in mind, body, and spirit. It was clear the effect she had on him, but what she was most happy for was his honor. He would not push things farther than she was capable or willing to go, and so they simply slept together, snuggled in close.

Totally worth it.

With her head resting on her arms, which in turn rested on his chest, she gazed at this super man, and brushed back that same unruly curl that defied her once again by flopping back down, that same warmth she felt from when she had her fantasy in the mirror last night had returned. Ever since their first kiss weeks ago at the Memorial, she had been bombsrded by this new and scary feeling, and now she was really starting to get worried. In her mind, she ruled out love completely, a little too fast for her tastes. She frowned, in her mind she scolded herself, _Just what is so wrong about loving him? Not saying I do, but it isn't right to just dismiss the idea like that.__  
_

As if she was disobeying that small part of herself that remained doubtful, she planted a sweet kiss on his lips, and the nay-saying thoughts were immediately swept aside.

"Good morning to you too Diana." He said.

He surprised her, for his eyes were still unopened.

_Has he been awake this whole time? I hope he didn't know I was staring that entire time. I mean, not staring but...Gods! _She fumbled in her mind.

"Good morning Kal." She said firmly.

Cold cerulean met sapphire, and warm masculine lips met full, juicy ones.

"Last night was amazing, wasn't it?" His heart fluttered, it was still so unreal to wake up to such a beautiful sight, he was sure she was an illusion at first.

_She probably didn't even know I caught her staring. Good thing she didn't catch me either._

_"_It was, and don't you worry about flying in on me like you did last night. I trust that in the future I won't mind as much." She said with a wink.

To Clark's credit, he was doing a pretty good job of staying in control over himself. He wanted nothing more than to just consummate their newly formed relationship. But he knew how Diana felt on the subject. That was just someplace she wasn't ready to go for. At least not yet, not with him. But he wasn't in it for just one thing, he knew this Wonder of a Woman was worth the wait. They fought together, each other, and for each other, this wasn't a relationship formed yesterday, this took _years. _They had been through the setbacks, the blood, the ash, the smoke and fire of what they do, and after each skirmish, they made sure to be right there to pick the other up.

And now here they were, in the same bed. He couldn't help but notice that expectant look in her eye, like she wanted something. It didn't take long to figure out just what, for her inched closer to his, her lips looked even juicier than before. Her lips met his, then her tongue darted out in search for his. His tongue instantly reacted, thus the age old dance of tongues began. Clark took that moment to turn them over so he was the one on top, he broke his mouth free so he could assault the same sensitive spot on her neck where he knew she would shudder with pleasure.

"Mm, let's hope I do drop by then more often when you are. The swords, I can still do without though."

Her laugh was like a melody, there was just some finer blissful quality to it that could best be described as _magic. I swear this woman must have hexed me. Theres no way she can be so..._

"Perfect Clark, that's just perfect." She purred in pleasure at his sucking of her neck, whatever he was doing to her, she wouldn't dare disapprove. Magic may have been one of his few weaknesses, but she was sure he was holding back on his strengths. For she was sure that based on the pleasure he was erecting out of her right now, Superman was a sex magician or something...better. Like a sex...God.

Diana had to stop this before it got even more heated, after all, she had an important affair at the Embassy that needed tending to, and it didn't take five years in the Man's World to know that once a man gets started, he turns into a perverbial man on a mission.

"Clark...Clark...What time is it?"

He continued his barrage, _this is going to be harder than I thought._

"Mm, 9? Maybe."

"Claaark, I have a meeting to get to soon." She said, pulling him up from her neck with a frown on her face. He got the hint and chuckled. Kissing her one last time on the mouth, and then rolling over on his back. "Busy day today huh?"

She sighed before answering, "Yes, everyday is a busy one it seems. It gets more and more exhausting day in day out. I'm sorry, for I'm not sure when I'll be free in the next coming days. I mean, I'll see you on the Watchtower, but other than that...

It was disappointing to hear, but Clark knew all to well how work can take away from your personal time. "It's okay Diana. You should know I'm the last person you need to explain yourself to."

She instantly beamed and kissed him once again, letting the kiss linger, simmering with promises of passion that shall soon be paid in full.

"I promise, we will have time. No swords included."

He laughed, the same killer grin that could bring her swooning to her knees, was plastered on his face. "I sure hope so. Wait, are spears included too orrrr?"

"..." Suddenly Diana found the urge to get up from the bed.

"Woah, wait, where are you going? This isn't over Diana, no spears!"

* * *

Sol System

Dru-Zod searched far and wide for any remaining Kryptonians that were either exiled, or somehow got off planet before it's destruction. Countless planets that were recorded of having been home to a Kryptonian at one time or another were searched, and much to the dismay of the General, he came up short. As the ship neared the one system he hasn't checked yet, the ship begins to pick up on a distress beacon emanating from somewhere deep inside the system. A planet called Earth, estimated population 7 billion, nowhere near as advanced as Krypton is-was, but it was noted by Kryptonian scientists (Jor-El included) as being on the verge of another technological revolution, and if given a couple life cycles, would no doubt make it beyond their system.

A snarl crossed his face, _Primitives, they'll never make it out of this cycle. They would slay each other before they had the chance to venture beyond this backwater system. _

His trusted second in command, Faora by his side, they were the only ones left of their race, or so they thought. If this beacon turned out to be different than the last, then this could be a momentous day in a new start for the Kryptonian race. After all, three is better than just two.

Always a man that had at least a fifth back up plan should the four other ones go awry, Zod was already planning on rebuilding Krypton not as it was, or even under his own vision, but as it was meant to be. If it had to begin with a planet full of primitives then so be it, for this was the most progress he has made in months.

The snarl on Zod's face was soon wiped clean however, as the ship crossed the reaches of Sol space, for the signal started to clean up and become more distinct to the ships receptors.

The signal was that of the House of El.

With newfound purpose and resolve, Zod's ship turned on it's stealth fields so as to remain undetected, then gunned it for Earth.

"The House of El...This should be interesting indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

Date Night

Clark had his next target, Michael Shane, in his sights. He floated in the air of the Metropolis night watching, and waiting for Shane to provide him with any evidence he could use to bring finally bring him in. Clark had already crossed Roberts off the list some nights before, and so far, he had done right by that very same list. There were more suspected ringleaders of Morgan Edge's criminal empire but one by one, Clark was sorting them through. He wanted to be careful not to link any of Clark Kent's blogs to any of Superman's late night busts as he had done with Roberts, for he knew Edge was no fool.

Neither was Clark.

Between his work in the League and his Wayne Enterprises supported blogsite, Clark spent his free time gathering as much evidence as he could on these various men. So far, he had only three more unidentified henchmen, but long ago, he had deduced that they were all apart of lady Metropolis' upper class. The rich and famous, the poster boys of the American Dream, the guys like Bruce Wayne, except they were crooked, and of course didn't dress up like bats. They spent their time in penthouse suites and mansions on hilltops, too concerned with counting their own money and musing on ways to keep it. All of it made Clark sick.

Diana called Clark a "social Spartan", which honestly still made a smile breach his face thinking about it. He couldn't remember the last time he had fun with another woman like that. And sure there were...Others, but Clark just couldn't keep it going with these women.

Balancing your secret lives takes a toll on relationships you know. Well, there's that and the fact that in one wrong move, he could crush his lover. But with Diana, everything for once in his life, felt natural. There was no need to wear contacts, glasses, unfitting clothes, act a certain way, none of that. He was free, liberated even.

Unbound.

She had a front row seat to what Clark does behind the public eye, she had always suspected there was more to him than taking on the strongest and most super-charged foes that often times challenged him for one reason or another. Her suspicions came up correct. She enjoyed reading his articles even before she had found out his identity as Clark Kent. The passion and the straight forward attitude labeled him as just another young and brash social media crusader that probably still lived in his mothers basement (this was back when Diana was still relatively fresh in the Man's World and she scoffed at the term, believing that there was nothing wrong with taking up residency in the same place where you grew up in).

And now she had seen how serious he took his work, how he truly was fighting for the good people of Metropolis.

This man, Michael Shane, whom Clark believed was planning on tearing down the entire 9th ward of Metropolis, a predominant African American district which is known for being only a step up from the Suicide Slums, the only difference between the two is a slightly lower crime and unemployment rate, so he could replace it with a shopping mall. Clark scowled at the idea, the district held thousands of people, the 5th highest in the city, and most of them would be put on the streets, and soon enough, desperation would follow.

But there was more to the problem than that. Like the rest of King Edge's Knights of the Round Table of Corruption, they were all respected businessmen and entrepreneurs and real estate moguls that participated in very questionable deeds after already got life in prison with little chance of parole, his assets were seized by the justice system and as Superman, Clark passed on a special message of wanting the money turned over to the public in hopes of turning the economy back on it's good side.

Clark had been on this little stakeout for an hour now and so far the man hadn't done anything note worthy, or illegal. Just simply sitting in his penthouse suite watching t.v.

"Cmon you boring bastard..."

Clark was growing very bored, the man was not innocent by any means, yet since Clark had started this stakeout, the man hadn't done a single thing! _Jesus at least watch porn or something. _Clark's phone chose this very moment to buzz, signaling he had a text, reaching into a compartment on his belt, he pulled out his iPhone and looked at the number, it was a unlisted, with the area code coming from Washington D.C. The message read, "**_Dinner tomorrow night? This Thai restaurant just opened up in Washington...Don't have to wear anything fantastic, so are you free? -Diana"_**

Clark smiled to himself, "**_Of course Di. Meet you at the Embassy around 8?"_**

_Well Clark, looks like you've got a date tomorrow night._

"Well Mr. Shane, where were we...Bad Girls Club? Really?"

* * *

London

Diana looked herself over in the mirror. The same mirror in which she imagined her reflection and Clark sharing a rather intimate moment. That was 6 nights ago, and while she had seen him on the Watchtower since then, they hadn't interacted in the way in which she wished. If she could be honest, she wanted nothing more than than to be trapped within his embrace, kissing the same intoxicating lips she found herself bewitched by when he spent the night. But the topic of whether or not to make them "official" in the public eyes had not came up yet. And from what Diana could see, Clark was a very private man. What he had, he liked to be kept to himself and those few he chose to share it with. She could understand the sentiment, for everywhere she went she was pursued by some up and coming paparazzo looking to make a name for himself by capturing a flick of the Princess, regardless of whether or not she was doing something interesting or not.

Diana scowled. She hadn't thought of her everyday life as anything that would warrant global attention, in fact, she envied Clark on his ability to stay incognito. Even though he seemed to be at odds with himself over hiding away as the mild mannered, geeky Clark Kent, he pulled it off so effectively none the less. But how could a Princess hide herself as anything but? Diana wasn't so modest and that she didn't know she was beautiful, she knew it. But she just didn't care. In fact, since being in the Man's World, that was all she heard. How beautiful, how perfect her body was, and all the unmentionable things she had seen on the internet from more vulgar types. _  
_

But Clark was different, he let Diana know with his actions what he thought of her. Sure he had told her, but he care more for just looks. He understood that people are constantly on the outside looking in, always making assumptions, pretending to be "experts" on social behavior and tactics. As Superman, she had heard and seen much of the same thing with her, only that it was generally women, and some choice males as well. Thinking on it now, she found she didn't really like the idea of 95% of the Earths populace fawning over Clark the way they did. Adulation was fine, but step any farther than that, and they would learn what a jealous Amazon looks like.

And there couldn't have been a better example than Diana.

_Gaia, am I what they call the jealous girlfriend?_

Diana pondered that thought. She had never thought of it before, but now she was really starting to wonder just what kind of girlfriend she would be.

"Diana look, I'm gonna let you know a little trick out here, every girl, has that one pair of jeans that makes her ass look especially-"

"Oh gods Zola, we've been over this."

"Yeah, I know, but what have you done to show for it? Always in dresses and on rare occasions, skirts. C'mon girl, buy some skinny jeans will you."

Diana sighed before answering, "I have tried them. I find them a bit too constricting and revealing of my...posterior." She blushed lightly.

Zola busted up laughing, "I'll never get over your lack of vanity, it's usually the other way around. These days, people don't mind a little bit of that Diana. Whose the lucky guy huh?"

Diana pursed her lips, before looking over her shoulder with a smile, "A friend from work."

Zola raised her eyebrow, clearly amused at Diana's vagueness but none the less curious, "From work eh. If I didn't know better, I would think you have a _boyfriend _Diana."

"Something like that."

"Well judging by the way you were sharking through your closet, this must be the first date."

_Curse her and her Man's World experience. _

_"It might be"_

"Hmm."

"Just seeing where this goes Zola. I don't wish to attract attention tonight however so...I guess some jeans will do."

"Atta girl, come on, I have just the thing for you." Zola beamed and pulled Diana by the arm into her room.

"I hope you know what you're doing..."

"Don't worry, you're in good hands." Zola smirked rather evily.

* * *

Washington

Clark touched down carefully in the courtyard of the Embassy. It was just past the front gate so it wasn't like he was intruding, but he didn't want to attract too much attention from the Amazon guards that he knew would look upon him in disdain. He knew the story of the Amazons and the injustices that Heracles and his men committed upon the warrior women. Through tragedy, they found safety and mercy from the Gods of the Greek Pantheon, and through them immortality and sisterhood. Of course, he couldn't really blame them for their distrust of men, and on the few occasions he had interacted with an Amazon before, the results had been less than...friendly.

"Ah, Kal-El. Here to see the Princess i presume."

The voice came from Ferdinand, a man who long ago was cursed to roam the Earth forever as a minotaur. Over the years, he had turned into a confidant of Diana's since him coming to the Embassy as head chef. "Uh, yeah. I wasn't sure whether I should ring the doorbell or not. You know, the whole hate of men thing." Ferdinand chuckled, and shook Clark's hand, "Yes, of course. A man of your talents would no doubt have garnered twice as much hate."

"A blessing and a bane, all in one. Anyways, where is Diana?"

"Ah yes, she wished for me to tell you to float on up to her balcony when you arrive. You will find her there."

"Thank you Ferdinand, be seeing you."

"Of course. You two have a good night."

The two nodded heads and went off their separate ways. Clark floated upwards towards where Diana's room would be. He found her balcony and set his feet down on it. The balcony doors were open but the curtains were closed. He wasn't too keen on a repeat of what happened last time at her London home with all the swords and such.

"Come in Clark, no swords this time."

And so he did. Grateful that his new found fear of sharp objects could be put to rest for now. "Wow." Instantly he chided himself for such a goofy opening sentence. Diana caught the comment but instead raised an amused eyebrow, "I'm guessing you like what you see? Thank Zola, she finally convinced me "fit in" with the females of the Man's World. These jeans are fitting, but its hard to find my size..." She showed off the skinny jeans that she had just bought from shopping with Zola hours prior, turning around to "show off what her mother gave her" as Zola put it. She blushed self-consciously having never put in effort like this to please anyone before. To her relief and surprise, Clark merely stopped gaping, walked over to her, and drew her in for a passionate kiss. He drew back and looked her in the eyes before kissing her forehead, "Of course I do Di. Was there ever a time I never did _love _what I see?" He said huskily.

She gulped but steeled herself, _This man and his honey dripped words! _"I don't want to be late-" Was all she could muster before he kissed her again, "Is that such a bad thing?" He replied back. He had found the spot on her neck again, and she moaned into his ear, instantly regretting it for it seemed to arouse him even more.

"God's Clark..."

"Princess, before you leave, I have something of urgent-What in the hell?!"

The couple instantly broke free from their embrace to see a red-haired tall young woman, that no doubt was one of Diana's Amazon sisters, Artemis Bana-Mighdall.

"A man on the premises of the Embassy, in a fiery embrace with the Princess. By Neith, this would be a scandal on the shores of Themyscira."

"Oh God."

"Oh Gods."


	6. Chapter 6

Date Night II

"Well, at least the worst didn't happen."

"What? She went and told my mother that her daughter is seeing a new man out in the cold unforgiving Man's World?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Artemis whipping out more swords to be honest." He joked, giving Diana a sheepish smile. Diana gave Clark a look but soon gave way to a small laugh.

"Yeah, oh and maybe she won't tell my mother since the defiler of her sweet daughter was slain by the Woman of Steel."

Clark returned Diana's previous look, "Hmph, she knew better. Could see it in her eyes Diana, she wasn't so tough."

Diana raised an amused eyebrow and crossed her arms, "It's just the swords right."

"They're an unfair advantage."

"Oh? Oh, yes, how could I forget, she can also blast you from atop the stars and clouds. She has the strength of a million men, empowered by the very sight of the son. She is as you would say, "OP" am I right?"

Clark laughed and raised an amused eyebrow of his own, "You would know about that. I see the Princess' legendary all seeing eye is no piece of fiction."

"You'd be surprised Mr. Kent. Your girlfriend has too much time on her hands."

"Still figuring out whether that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"That depends on you." She said, standing up on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek. They were walking arm-in-arm, from the embassy to the nearest Westfield Mall that was about 10 miles away. To anyone else, walking would be too much of a distance to bear, instead opting in favor of a car or public transportation. But to them, it was nothing. A chance to take things slow for once in a world that barely allowed them any respite. They continued on at a quicker pace, wanting to wade through the crowded mall. It was a Saturday night, other young couples were out and about, enjoying their evening. For once, a Super-man and a Wonder Woman were just a man and a woman, enjoying each others company on a chilly night in Washington D.C. Even though the cold didn't effect them like a normal human, they still wore clothes that made them look the part. Clark wore the magic contacts, while Diana wore her hair up in a bun, with a snug overcoat so that she could hide her bracers, if only for an evening. She wore the dark blue skinny jeans along with some knee length leather boots. Diana may not know it, but she could have came dressed in a trash bag and she would still have been the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

_Good Rao Kent, you really do got it bad._

Clark unconsciously nestled his free hand into the pocket of his peacoat and held open the door of the restaurant open for Diana to walk through, "After you beautiful."

"Thank you kind sir." She said in a mock English tone.

"Damn, it smells good in here."

"It does, and we got here just in time before it got too crowded."

Not too long after the two walked in, a waiter came up to them and took them to a table. Clark picked up almost instantly on the man's reaction to Diana, hearing the change in heartbeat when he looked straight at Diana and flashed a goofy smile. Clark wanted to roll his eyes but when Diana reached for his arm and asked the man if there were any booths open. Clark smiled warmly at her then back to the man, an almost smug smile on his face. Clearly the guy must have thought he was hot shit, he must have been somewhere around Diana's age, fresh out of college perhaps, feeling like a god among men.

_Nope, not with this one._

For how long had it been though? Since Clark had been able to feel _possessive _or something, or someone for that matter?

_Too long._

As Superman, he was always giving and saving. He had no problem with that, he enjoyed doing what he did immensely, for the payoff was not in the adoration, the fame, or the numerous endorsement deals he could have picked up on, no, none of that mattered. It was all about making the world a better place. A simple ideal, but what else would could be expected? He had no speech drawn up. He expected no elaborate ceremony honoring his deeds.

There was a time, when all that could have been seen, was a red-blue blur. No "S", just a blur.

Go in, save the day, get out.

Simple right?

It never is.

For when he was a mere vigilante in the public's eyes, an extremely well built young man in a blue tee shirt that sported a big red and gold "S" front and center, with jeans, work boots, and a simple small scarlet cape, things were simple then. He still had somewhat of a free life of his own to live, without the fear of losing himself to the public.

But then Superman came.

It took Clark a while, but once he rediscovered himself, his true origins, and the legacy that lived within him, he knew without a doubt things would never be the same.

But as he sat there, across from Diana, whom just seemed to grow more beautiful as the seconds went by, he felt a sense of normalcy he hadn't felt since Smallville days when he and Lana Lang used to sneak around in the barn at night. That was then however, and this is now. Now, he had a woman who by all means, could have whatever and whomever she wished. But she chose him, and he chided himself once again for being hard-headed once again, _The woman chose you a long time ago. _

For Clark, it was an opportunity to be something other than what he was, part of the crowd. Just a guy and his girl. For Diana, it was time to figure some things out.

"So Clark."

"Hm?"

"What do we tell our colleagues, our friends, our families?"

This seemed to throw him off a bit, he hadn't made it apparent, but he shifted in his seat, as if he was trying to get anymore comfortable, he frowned a bit as well, but only for a second, still Diana caught on.

"You hadn't planned on telling anyone have you?"

"You know Diana, under the right lighting, your eyes are like the perfect shade of blue. They remind me of sapphires under the morning-"

"Clark..."

"Don't like sapphires? Well I guess I'll just cross that off the Christmas list."

"Clark..." She grumbled even more annoyed now. This was a subject Clark was hoping they wouldn't venture off to, but knowing Diana, whatever she had on her mind, she was always destined to speak it. Sighing in defeat, Clark knew he had no choice but to go all in.

"Okay, okay. Look Diana, I don't want you thinking that I'm ashamed of you or anything but let's be real here. We just started dating, and considering the world we live in, people wouldn't leave us alone. Everywhere we went as Superman and Wonder Woman, people would be scrambling over themselves fighting for a picture, screaming at the top of their lungs for us to make out or hold hands and hug. Now, you know me, I'm Clark Kent, the polar opposite of Superman, a normal human man. Clark can't fly, doesn't have heat vision, I can't blow hurricanes out of my mouth nor can I turn things to ice. I'm a blogger Diana, a "social crusader" as you so often call me. I tell the hard stories, mix a little fact and opinion, and by pure luck, people actually listen. I'm not internationally known, probably in Metropolis people would recognize me from off the street but other than that, Clark is no Superman. But you, you're Wonder Woman, Princess Diana all day, everyday. Everywhere you go the camera will attempt to follow you."

"So you're saying that being with me will give you no peace? Because of how nosy the hounds of the media are?" Upon noticing her confused and slightly hurt disposition, Clark wisely clarified.

"No, no, I'm fine with who you are Diana, I know you didn't ask for any of that crap. That's just how people are here, I'm only stating facts."

"Okay so here's a fact that I've gathered from this topic of conversation, you want to keep us a secret? Correct?"

"Yes. It'll let us be together in peace. As I said, we just started dating, so_ in my opinion_ it would allow us to be able to let things develop without the public eye constantly looking for us."

"Okay. That sounds more than reasonable, but what of our fellow colleagues? Especially Bruce."

"Heh. Bruce of all people definitely has no right to criticize my love life, and everyone else? Well, they'll just have to keep on guessing." He said with a reassuring smile. Diana felt more at ease now that Clark explained the nature of their relationship. She still didn't want to keep him a secret from the world (Hippolyta excluded), but she could see his reasoning behind it all. Clark was essentially a private man, his blogs depicted his ideals and way of thinking, and when they were together, she felt all the love and affection he could give her. He was an outspoken man under the shell of a quiet one, who in his core, hid the sweetest, most caring man she had ever met. Even in HIS core hid a man who was ready to go to war with anyone who challenged him, anyone that dared to hurt the ones he sought to protect and love, he would go to the Underworld and back to battle them. "Some time to grow sounds good Clark. And if anyone asks, I'll just put on my Angry Diana face, deal?" She smiled and extended her hand to him.

He laughed and shook her hand, "Deal. Now, let's see what they got here, damn I'm hungry."

"Men and their stomachs."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_"_These humans, so...exotic. Don't you think so General?"

"They are rather uninhibited."

"Especially this video of this...twerking?"

"The female in this video is very flexible, dear Rao, a Kryptonian, much less an El on this planet? For so long?"

"Lets hope he or she has not adopted too much of their ways."

"The Els were much too conservative for this kind of thing. It's only natural that they stick to the labs rather than the spotlight."

Faora nodded her head in the affirmative, "Well, I think it is best if we learn as much as we can about this world before we go looking for the missing El. It's obvious to us that he or she has been living-"

"It's a boy Faora. Last I seen Jor-El it was 26 or 27 years ago. He had the boy prepared to launch off into space, hoping to save the boy from sharing Krypton's fate. Apparently, the boy made it. Kal-El is name." There was a look of regret on Zod's face, no doubt another painful memory the man had endured over the past 26 and a half years. A second later, his expression turned back to stone once more, "You were saying."

"Yes...Yes, well by now his body has adapted to the atmosphere of this planet, so it's obvious Kryptonians can survive on Earth. What I don't know are the exact effects, but if this video is any indication, it's that the results are truly, truly incredible. Notice the symbol on his chest, it resembles the House of El family crest rather strongly, does it not?"

Faora pulled up a video of Superman in battle against Darkseid in the Apokoliptian invasion 5 years ago. Zod's eyes immediately were drawn to the symbol emblazoned on the chest of the man in blue and red, which as he looked closely, resembled Kryptonian royal battle armor!The colors and the sigil made it clear to him, that this was the son of Lara and Jor-El. Both Kryptonians watched in hidden awe at the godlike abilities he seemed to possess. Faora then switched one of the screens over to show Superman fighting in the sunlight, as opposed to him fighting at night. While he was still unbelievably powerful at night, there seemed to be an obvious aura around him during the day. It was as if he was Rao in his purest form. During the day, he was faster, stronger. For the first time in his life, Dru-Zod was envious of this youngling from the House of El. He cycled through more videos that acted as some sort of a timeline for the younger Kryptonian and couldn't help but notice how as the years went on, the boy resembled his father more and more.

"He looks just like him."

"I thought the exact same thing. This must be Kal-El. There is no possible way it can't be."

Zod pondered the thought, then walked out of the room and over to the cockpit. Faora didn't follow at first, she just stood there and watched the screens. She didn't miss how good-looking Kal-El was. She may have belonged to the warrior caste, but she was at heart, a woman. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the ship AI announcing that the airlock would be opened, and the shore party was disembarking.

"General, what are you doing?!"

"If an El can do it, a Zod can perform it better." He said matter of factly.

Faora held her tongue and braced for the consequences, she put on an enviro-suit and mask, and watched him face the airlock, mentally preparing himself. She was amazed at how easily the ship seemed to glide and soar through not only the atmosphere of Earth, but the entire system as well.

As the airlock opened, Zod immediately felt the change in atmosphere. The hot air of the Sahara desert rushed his face, urging him to step forward. Promises of power took hold of his legs, making him step forward. His vision became disoriented instantly, and it felt as if his head was about to implode. He grunted in pain and fell to his knees, grasping his head, he looked at his hands and saw that he could actually see through his skin! He saw his bones and flexed his hand, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He heard the sound of scorpions burrowing beneath the sands, he craned his head to the sound of Faora's heartbeat increasing behind him, it didn't take much to deduce that she was afraid, for him. "Faora!"

"Y-yes."

"This...Is...Incredible. Where does this, "Superman" take up his residency?"

"In a city called Metropolis, it wouldn't take us long to get there."

"We shall wait for the most opportune time before we show ourselves."

He stood up slowly, arms outstretched, "I can already feel my body growing lighter, yet heavier at the same time. It's incredible, I...can even hear your heartbeat." As he mentioned her heartbeat, "Join me. It hurts a little while, but we are warriors, we _adapt._" He extended his hand to her, this was easily the most intimate gesture she had ever received from him, he wanted to share this moment of _evolution_ with her. Less than ten seconds ago, Faora had been scared, she hated to admit it, but this all frightened her.

That was until she noticed just how much more powerful, Zod had became in less than five minutes. There was even a reddish glow to his eyes now, it simmered like the flames of Rao.

Hesitantly, Faora walked towards Zod, and he took her hand in his.

* * *

_A/N: Reposted this chapter because I felt it was too short so I added on the Zod and Faora piece of them discovering their powers under a yellow sun. Zod being the badass he is, he naturally volunteered himself. lol, in case youre wondering, Btw, everyone are as they appear (actor wise) in the MoS movie except for Zod who I'm imagining would look like how he does in the SM/WW comics._


	7. Chapter 7

Taking the Next Step

"What are you trying to say now Zola?"

"Look, all I'm sayin' is, girlfriends and boyfriends typically don't stay a whole continent apart. I can understand you wanting to "experiment" with a normal life, or whatever you call it, but if that's the case, then move a bit closer to Clark."

"As in, find some place to live in Metropolis?"

"Duh. I mean, that's if you're into that whole thing. I can see you two can fly at about 3,000 miles an hour so I guess it's not that big of a deal."

"You're right, it kind of isn't..."Diana at first thought the idea was unnecessary, since the distance means nothing to a man and a woman that can indeed fly. But as the seconds passed her by, she pondered the idea, and thought up of a perfect scenario of what life in Metropolis would be like. Of course she couldn't be who she was as Wonder Woman or Princess Diana for that matter, but she could definitely work something out to where she could come up with a _normal civilian _identity. That way, she could still publicly be with Clark and not have to worry about her being who she was compromise what little of a private life he could muster together.

The thought left a bitter taste, but behind it was justifiable reasoning. A man that could hear, and see just about everything whom in order to put up a barrier between Clark Kent and Superman, had to sacrifice a number of things. And it was easy to see why Clark wanted to keep them a secret. _For now. _Diana was sure in her mind that at least this would change as the relationship went on, that Clark would become comfortable enough to at least make it known that he was hers, and she was his. As a young woman herself, she envied other female socialites her age that could just walk out with the man of their dreams with their heads held high, noses in the air, as if they were Princesses of Themyscira themselves. Those very same women that could just throw up their middle fingers to the camera and not care of the consequences, and none the less still be loved for who they were.

But, those are not the circumstances for Diana. No, no, things never were _ordinary. _

Things that applied to the normal folk, didn't apply to her, for there was a special camera that followed her everywhere she went.

That camera represented those that look down upon her as hellspawn, or a glorified camera whore from an island of mysterious muscular lesbians that just so happen to hate men, with a fiery, lesbianic passion.

Diana scowled suddenly, which surprised Zola, _Damn, was it something I said? I know my breath doesn't stink so what the hell._

"Uh, Di? You, ah, okay there? Kinda fuming."

This shook Diana out of her brief funk, "What? Oh, yes, yes, I'm fine. Maybe I'll consider it, but maybe not!" She said pointedly as she instantly noticed Zola's beaming expression at having her advice taken. She knew how much Zola idolized her, as a younger sister to her older one, and it was only natural for her to push Diana in the "right direction".

Which basically meant, date Superman.

"If I _WAS _to do this, I would have to do this under a different identity..."

Zola beamed once more, "Yesss. You should. Matter of fact, sit down, let's figure out some names real quick. I'm sure this won't take long."

* * *

4 Hours Later

"Won't take long she said, only a couple minutes she said." Diana of Themyscira, no,_ Diana Prince _from Athens, Greece, grumbled as she flew over the Metropolis inner city. Tonight, Clark suggested they stay in and watch a couple movies and just relax. The word relax brought up a couple of pleasing thoughts, which unfortunately for Diana's innocence, required for them to spend much their night in the bed. And while they have already slept in the same bed as each other, they hadn't slept _together._

Diana shuddered at the thought. Not because she didn't think of Clark as sexually attractive, no, that was obviously not the case.

So what was?

Her mother.

Of course, her mother.

As Zola would so kindly put it, her mother was the ultimate "cock-block".

Never before in Diana's life has the phrase, "Not in the flesh, but in spirit" been so horrifying to her.

She couldn't bear the sight of her mothers blondish-brown eyebrows furrowed together with her deep blue sea eyes shooting long swords at the sight of her daughter and a _man, _in the same bed, doing...things.

"Diana? Diana...Hello?" She was so lost in thought, she hadn't realized she had actually stopped flying and was simply floating in the air in front of Clark, who was busy trying to see how many finger snaps it took before she woke up from her daze.

"Hm, what? Oh Gods, Clark, what-how-when did you get here?"

"Uh, well, I do kinda live here, in this city, Diana."

"Right, of course, well. Shall we get going?" She looked at him expectantly, Clark raised his eyebrows for a second, shook his head, and flew off in the direction of his apartment. It only took about a good three minutes to reach his apartment on the 9th floor of an apartment complex, via his living room window. Clark turned on the light and helped Diana through the window, she instantly noticed how...symmetrical everything was. Nothing was on the floor nor was anything sprawled out on the table like a remote control to the t.v. or even a couple magazines.

Nope, everything was where you would expect it to be, just neatly placed there. "Welcome to my second Fortress Diana, except I can't really get a good bit of Solitude here so I just left it as a Fortress." he said with a warm smile which she found infectious, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. "I can see you take great pride in your home. Just like how I would take great pride in you...oh nevermind." She hesitated for only a moment, then kissed him again. Of course he caught on, but didn't know whether he should pursue it or not.

The curiosity won out though, "What's wrong Diana?"

In her mind she cursed for her insecurities in their relationship almost seeping out, "Nothing, I'm just a bit exhausted tonight I guess." She smiled weakly, he had seen her exhausted, this wasn't one of those times. He brushed a long straight lock out of her eye and frowned lightly. _You're not getting off that easy tonight._

"Diana, you know better than to think I would let a lie slip past me. Let's hear it, c'mon." He said, eyeing her seriously. She tried to back away, but he wouldn't let her retreat, instead he pulled her back, and kissed her cheek before whispering to her, "You can tell me anything, you know that." He felt her body mold in to his, a sign of frustrated defeat, "Okay. Well, I don't know what's wrong with me. Before I told you I was okay with the current dynamic of our relationship, and while in truth I am, there are a couple of insecurities that still plague me."

"Us being a secret."

"Pretty much." She looked at him, almost through him, with that damn penetrating gaze.

"I'm not budging on it Diana." He said abruptly, he instantly chided himself for doing so, but he seriously wasn't budging on it. She narrowed her eyes at him and pushed his chest with her hand using enough strength so the embrace was broken.

"Yes, I can see that. And to think that I was the stubborn one that took days to see reason. Hadn't you considered whether or not I even _wanted _this to be a secret? What is the point, they speculate on what happens behind closed doors anyways. You just wanting to not feed into it by simply confirming what the majority of the world-"

"For the love of God Diana, I don't care what anyone else thinks. If I did, then I damn sure wouldn't want us to make our relationship known." He said, folding his arms. He saw her jaw clench and she diverted her eyes to the floor and started massaging the bridge of her nose, "You can tell me anything..."

"You can."

"Then why Clark?! What are you so afraid of? I have tried to be understanding of this but honestly, I guess at heart you are just a man of secrets."

This made him irritated, before he was just being blunt, but now, the damned woman was trying to push him to the limit. All in the blink of an eye! He truly meant what he said about how she could tell him any and everything and for the longest time, that was truly how their friendship was. He had never took her to his Fortress, but he hadn't done that with anyone, and for this woman to just say he was a man of secrets, considering just how much she knew about him, he couldn't help but be annoyed.

"How the hell can you say that when you know reason why I keep secrets in the first place, I don't want you to be a secret, and if you want me to be honest, if things were different, we would already be public _Princess. _But we can't do that because I want _peace for us_ Diana. Not cameras following us everywhere we go, trying to sneak in a thousand pictures of me treating you like the queen that I know you to be. Damn it Diana you were made for that sort of thing, whether you know it or not. Me? I'm just Clark. I'm so far gone in to who I want people to perceive to be me that I can't suddenly step out with Princess Diana whilst being Clark Kent. Superman isn't who I am Diana, I don't wear the armor day and night. You deserve the best, not only from me, but in general, so that is why I won't allow _them _to get their hands on what we have. I'm sorry if you don't like it Diana, but it's all I can work with." He said, emotion pouring out from his voice, his face was dead serious, and his eyes told the story.

He gave an explanation before, but before he used logic, and now he was running off of pure uninhibited emotional truth.

All Diana could do was stare, the man was practically pleading for her understanding using only eye contact. She could hear the desperation in his voice, he knew how much this was eating away at her because it had been eating away at him too. It wasn't that he was truly just a secretive man, it's just that he felt _he wasn't good enough._ And in a way it was humorous.

Because she had felt the same way about herself, due to him keeping the relationship a secret.

"I...I thought that I wasn't good enough Clark...the fool in me felt you were ashamed of me, somehow someway. Sometimes, I just have too much free time, too much time to overthink. You know what I mean right, where you just lay in bed at night, trying to fall asleep but you can't. Because you dwell on the past, your mistakes, the embarrassing moments, your worst fears, everything. I didn't know the true extend of your feelings and now I do, just like you know the extend of mine. Apologies for assuming things Clark, perhaps I've done more harm than good. I'll just go." She started off to leave, willing herself not to get dragged in to her emotions any further, but he stopped her.

His hand gently her arm, gentle but firm and strong. How fitting, for she could describe him much in the same context.

"No, we should _both _go. Let's get outta here. I've got something I need to show you." He said with an urgency in his voice that reached his eyes as well.

"W-where?"

"I think it's about time I took you to my Fortress Diana, the first one, where we can find Solitude for the night...if you want?"

Diana looked at Clark, almost unbelieving. Never before had he offered a soul entry to his Fortress, she didn't know what it looked like, but he had took her flying in the Arctic before, about a good 2 years ago. He had told her then to point it out and of course she couldn't, even when he told her that they had passed it somehow she missed it, the technology of the Kryptonians was truly full of wonders to behold...and fear.

"Of course. Are you sure though?"

He smiled, it was soft, slight, yet charming none the less, "Definitely, it'll be worth it. Just like you."

His hand went from her arm, to her hand and led them out the window, and into the Metropolis night.


	8. Chapter 8

It Isn't Much But...

Clark flew Diana over deeper into the Arctic than she could recall him ever taking her. It was no secret how much of a secretive man Clark could be, but she never knew just how well he kept his secrets. Secret, was definitely the adjective that came to mind when describing Clark's personal life. Only thing is, where do the secrets stop, and the lies begin? Diana feared, that soon enough, the difference would become too blurry, suspicions would arise within her mind, like what if Clark was a pathological liar and he didn't even know it?

_Gods what am I saying, perhaps I am overreacting. _

And then there's that little voice in the back of her head saying, "What if you're not?" Diana wanted nothing more than to silence those thoughts, night after night, thoughts that began with an, "What if" tended to keep her up for a while, and hell hath no fury than an sleepy Amazon.

"Do you recognize any of this? You should, I flew you to this very same spot a few years back. I asked you to guess where the Fortress was, heh, you're cute when you think long, and hard by the way."

"Yes I remember, you flew me over here just so you could have me guess, and fail. Then you flew us back. Honestly, Clark do you like seeing me annoyed?"

He smiled innocently at her, as if he didn't know what she was talking about, "Of course not, but you do this cute little pouty face, and I just can't help myself." He chuckled lightly when Diana gave him an annoyed look, "Okay I'll take it you're not amused."

She gave him another look, "You sure are observant Kal."

"It's a gift. Anyways, I took you to this very same spot years ago, and I'm not expecting you to remember it, but what you find here will explain exactly why I am the way I am. Diana, there are things in my Fortress I cannot afford anyone else to see. Trust is a luxury that unfortunately, I haven't garnered much of despite how much the public seems to love me. In a moments notice, all that love and adoration can change, forcing me to start from square one again, an alien vigilante thats public enemy number one. Here, I have weapons, knowledge, and ways of life that are all I have left of Krypton, and the people of Earth, they're just not...ready."

"But I am?"

"With you, it was different...It was never about whether or not you were ready, no, that wasn't it. It was whether or not I was ready for you to see me, and what I mean by that is, everything I feel there is to possibly know, hate, and love about me. I realized something, back at my apartment, and it was that I'm truly not alone in this world anymore. Kara, Connor, and Krypto excluded, you would think I am, but no, no I'm not alone any longer."

_Krypto? Who is that? _"And why is that?"

He looked at her, straight in the eyes, cold cerulean met sapphire, "Because I have you now, my silly Amazon. You gave me perspective back there, to be honest. You challenged me, and I expected you to, but for some reason, I wasn't at the same time. It's like I'm used to doing things a certain way, having things arranged for me in a specific order,I guess thats just the Kryptonian in me. But then there's that side of me that reveled in you challenging everything I thought was "normal" to an extent that is. It felt liberating, as if I was finally seeing for the first time. I guess what I'm trying to say here is, being with you is not always gonna be easy, and I understand things are gonna have to change eventually, and even at times where I seem too stubborn and hardheaded, that doesn't mean I won't be willing to compromise. After all, what good are these powers if I can't take some verbal fire from my amazingly beautiful girl?" His warm smile touched her to the roots, it was so hard not to believe in him, to Diana, it was as if his words were soaked in honey.

She felt powerless.

"Oh the way you make me feel sometimes...I feel as though we have already been together for so long. I mean, for how long have we known each other? I won't sit here and lie and tell you that I hadn't harbored any attraction to you, and we have had little petty arguments, not to mention we were able to bounce back from those, and be perfect friends the next moment. I guess it's just my mother's influence over my insecurities...I just don't..."

"Want the same thing that happened to her, happen to you?"

She bit her lower lip and lowered her head, "Yes."

"Diana I would never do that to you, or anyone else for that matter. You know that isn't my way."

"I know. But once you've heard the same thing over and over for so long by your mother, let alone an island of women, one tends to take heed of their past horrors."

"Hey, look at me." he tilted her chin up so her gaze returned to his, "Never."

_Damnit, there he goes, making me fall under his spell._

_"_You don't know how grateful I am to hear you say that. So where is your Fortress?"

"Ah right, it's in front of us." Just then, Clark spoke a few words in Kryptonian and what appeared as a massive cluster of icebergs was revealed to be a large crystalline castle spanning what could be 15 stories high. The sight of the Fortress was almost enough to take Diana's breath away, if Clark's sudden kiss didn't first. Clearly surprised, but not complaining, she gave in to the kiss fully, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands roamed from her hips to the nape of her neck and pushed the kiss even further from there, relishing in the heat that seemed to course into him just from one peck from Diana, that now was overheating his systems, making his body react to hers in equal volumes. Reluctantly, he broke free from her lips, his plans for the night, not to be held off any longer. He almost laughed out loud seeing her pout, like a child that wasn't getting her way.

"Oh, stop. You act like I won't spoil you with kisses later. C'mon though, let me show you inside."

* * *

"Kal, are they your-"

"Parents? Yeah. I just built this a couple months ago. Heh, after a few all nighters of getting their faces right down to every detail, the emotion, the love, the attraction, the strength, every single thing I could manage to piece together from the holotapes of my mother and father was put in to this one. I could of done it all in a few hours, but I wanted to get this right...Look at her Diana, my mother. She was so beautiful."

Diana turned her head, noticing the slight falter in his voice at the mention of his mother, Lara, "She still is Clark. One thing I always believed in, was that the dead, are never truly dead as long as those they loved most still held them dear in their hearts and minds. You may not have had the opportunity to be close to your parents in this life, but your mother _is _still beautiful Clark."

A few moments of silence passed, as if Clark was saying a eulogy for what was lost before his time in his mind. Finally, he broke his attention from the ground, back up to the statue of his parents, "You're right Diana. She still _is." _He said with a sad smile on his face.

"What of your father?"

"My father? I guess you can say he was like Jonathan Kent. A product of his environment, but a man who had a sharp mind on his shoulders, and a warm heart in his chest. As you can see, I have him to thank for the good looks, and this," he pointed to the rogue forelock that refused to leave its place over his forehead. Diana giggled softly, "You're silly. Well, I should send him my thanks as well."

"Heh...Yeah. Sometimes...I just wish there was more...Ah, forget it."

"Time?" He looked to her, surprised but not at the same time that she caught on to that.

"Yeah, how did you-"

"You're easy to read, and if I lost my mother and sisters before I could even remember their faces, then I would harbor the same feelings. But you know you cannot hold it over your head as if you could have prevented it from happening."

"That's not what hurts the most Diana," he shook his head, "My people's arrogance was their downfall. If only they listened, then they would still be around. They would of had a damn chance."

_And you wouldn't be here with me. Gods how selfish that sounded._

"If only they could have came with me, if only there was enough time for at least my parents to make it. With time, a bigger ship could have been built. *Sighs* I didn't bring you here for this." He looked over her, defeated.

"No, it's okay. More than just that actually. Clark, sometimes you forget that it's okay to grieve. It's clear to me that you love and miss them, your parents. And I don't just your birth parents, the Kents as well. It's okay to feel vulnerable, to feel helpless, no matter the race, we all _feel. _That is what makes life so beautiful, we are all ruled by our emotions, no matter how reserved or distant we try to appear, inside, there is an emotional battle raging within us, and the more we suppress it, the more uphill of a battle it becomes."

Strong, feminine arms wrapped around his waist, her head on his shoulder. These shoulders, which everyday held more weight on them than even super humanly possible. The statues of Jor-El and Lara stood tall, strong, and proud. The House of El insignia on the upper left corner of their respective robes, the planet Krypton was placed on their shoulders. She wondered whether Clark truly felt if they _were _Krypton in his eyes. And with the admiration ever clear and present in his eyes, Diana had learned one more thing about him, that he never let on about before.

She learned the reason why the Fortress was so important to him, that he hadn't wished to allow any other man or woman to lay their eyes on it. This was his home, yes, but it was also Jor and Lara's final resting place. This was the last physical remnant of Krypton's architecture and technology, and even wildlife. The tour of the Fortress was still not done yet, and Diana knew there was alot more to see, more layers to peel, but she was ready.

Amazons always are.


	9. Chapter 9

Family Matters

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"C'mon Clark, I'm not gonna mess it up, I just wanna test it out for a bit."

"Hal."

"Yeah?" Hal said with hope in his heart.

"No."

"Dude, you said you always wanted to test it out but never had the time, I can do it for you. I'm your best friend for like 5 years now, who else are you gonna trust with this?"

"*Sighs* Yes you are my best friend but I'm sure if Bruce had a hover car in his cave then you would be down there pestering him."

"What the hell man, that wasn't fair."

"How so?"

"It's not a matter of which one of my best friends has the hover car Clark, it's about whether or not they're gonna share it with the rest of the crew man."

"The hell..."

"Look, hear me out. You, me, Barry, Bruce, Vic, and even Billy for Christ's sakes, we share stuff with each other, cause that's how we are. Ride or die man."

Clark shook his head, clearly amused with Hal's antics for the day, "Ride or die, really? You would, considering how you're asking to borrow my incompleted hovercraft for a couple of hours, mind you, the keyword being, inc_completed."_

"Sounds good so are you gonna let me drive it or not." Hal crossed his arms, holding fast to his hopes.

"For the love of...Go ask Bruce. I got it from him."

"Really, why lie man. I know when you're lying Clark."

Just then Bruce walked in to the Monitor Room, "Ask me what?"

"Let me drive your hovercraft!" Hal pleaded.

"The hell are you talking about."

"Don't play coy, I know you have a hovercraft in that cave of yours."

"Have you finally lost it? I don't have a-"

"Clark said you did."

"Huh?" Bruce's cowl was down, so for once, his normally stoic face was contorted in confusion, the Batman didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Yeah, Clark said you had one."

"Clark." Bruce called for his friend, only to find that in the midst of his conversation with Hal, Clark had blurred out of the room, _What the hell Kent?_

"You've been caught Bruce, just let me fly it, only for a bit come on man." Hal pleaded and pleaded, after all, Green Lanterns never give up.

"I don't have one you idiot." Bruce growled annoyed already by Hal's pestering, and Clark leaving him to Monitor Duty, again.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Clark had received Diana's text telling him to come to her quarters on the Watchtower. He wasn't sure exactly what this was about, but he wasn't gonna complain about seeing Diana, especially when it meant he could avoid Monitor Duty for at least a little bit.

Walking throughout the halls, he took note of the looks Diana had been giving him all night. Subtle they may have been, but he knew the greater story behind them. It meant Diana wanted to talk.

Again.

But the looks weren't exactly the "break-up" or "I know what you did with her" kind of looks, they simply told Clark that whatever it was that Diana wanted to speak with him about, had been bothering her to the point where she couldn't hold it in anymore, which reminded him of the other night when he showed her around his Fortress. Hopefully it won't be along those lines though, because while essentially that night had started off on the wrong foot, he knew that the time for secrets was over, and that Diana's patience for being one of them was thinning, very, very slowly.

Finally he came to a stop by her door, only to see it was open and she was standing outside of it, keeping it open. She was looking down at the floor, arms crossed. Her teeth chewing on her bottom lip, she looked distressed, but she instantly lit up when she seen him.

"Clark."

"Diana, what's up?"

She looked around, making sure no one was around, before then grabbing his hand, then hauled him in to the room.

"Woah, hey, excited to see me aren't we." He joked lightly.

"Don't jest, this is a serious matter." She said seriously, lightly blushing however.

"Okay, my bad then. What's going on Diana?"

She took a long intake of breath before continuing, "Okay, look, I'm not sure how you're going to take this, but my mother wants to see you."

"What."

"My mother wants to meet _you."_

_Rao, more swords. _

"Well, ah, heh, that's all fine and dandy with me Diana, but I know your mother isn't exactly warm to my gender, to say the least."

"I know, *sighs* but you're not courting her, you're courting me. I won't let her castrate you if that's what you fear the most out of this."

_Hit the nail right on the head._

"What, who, me? Oh, of course not, I'm all good. When is this supposed to happen?"

"Well you see..."

* * *

Themyscira, _Earlier_

Diana took off her boots and left them on the sand. She walked to the shore where she first discovered Steve Trevor and gazed at the beauty that was the sea where he landed. How long ago that seemed, when she was an 18 year old woman discovering what it meant to actually be a woman.

The first man she ever laid eyes on.

Her arrival in the Man's World.

The Justice League.

Darkseid.

Being hailed as a Wonder Woman.

Clark.

A smile tugged at her lips as she thought of him. She still didn't know what exactly the future held in store for them but hey, she knew enough of the world, and herself for that matter, to know that she could never try and tell how things can unfold from where she is in the present, so just sit back and let things ensue on their own accord. Now here she was, waiting for her mother's council meeting to end, and now by the looks of things, it has. Seeing various council members file out of the main palace, Diana landed outside of the front door of the palace and greeted the guards that stood watch outside. Opening the door for her, Diana set foot in the grand palace that she hadn't been in since she discovered the truth of her birth. That had been almost a month ago, and by Diana's account, she was over the whole thing. It still hurt that her mother had lied to her all this time, but she understood the reasons, and she can't really complain on how things have gone so far in her life, so what sense would it make on torturing the poor woman any further? She already had so much on her shoulders, all she wants at this point is Diana's total forgiveness.

Which depending on how she reacts to the news will bring, shall receive it or not.

"Mother." She greeted Hippolyta in a cordial tone.

"Diana, please, come in." Her mother looked the same overall since the last time Diana had seen her, but Diana could tell by now what effect stress had on the body and the mind. All in all, her mother seemed weathered.

"How have you been daughter?"

"Good, I suppose. And yourself?"

"I could say the same."

"But you won't."

"Am I so transparent?"

"You tend to be at times. Like now for instance." She took her seat on a nearby divan.

"Grapes?" Her mother offered Diana a bowl, which she accepted.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. But yes, I am a bit tired, when I caught word of your arrival, I wished to conclude today's meeting as quick as possible, apologies daughter if you were waiting for a long while."

"No need to apologize. I myself fall victim to such things."

"Then you understand at least a fraction of what it means to be queen. There are some things we cannot avoid Diana. We can postpone them, but one way or another, fate works it's course."

_Isn't that the truth._

"So what brings you here? Not that I don't mind your presence."

"We need to talk."

"Very well. What about?"

Diana braces herself for battle mentally, "I have...been seeing someone."

"Yes I know, Steve Trevor. I hoped by now you would have gotten over your fascination with that man, albeit he is the first one you ever laid eyes on."

"Well, you needn't worry of that anymore, because we went our separate ways."

Hippolyta doesn't mask her relief, "Well that's nice to hear, but you are now in the comforts of another?"

Diana didn't even bother acknowledging her mother's dry tone, "A very close friend of mine. Superman."

_Superman. Bah, what kind of pompous fool has my daughter gotten herself mixed up with this time._

_"Superman._ Gods."

"He did not name himself that. The media of the Man's World hails him as such due to his abilities which could rival our God's, as well as any other."

"The fact he possesses abilities of that caliber makes no difference, in fact, it makes it even worse."

"You have never even met the man..."

"True, which is why I cannot judge the _Superman _until I have."_  
_

"So you would give him a chance then?"

"For you, yes. I figured the last thing you want right now are my warnings on the dangers of relationships with men but you are a grown woman now. You live your life the way you wish, I just hope you make the right decisions Diana, it's all any mother could wish for really."

Diana was honestly surprised, she had expected this to be a war of words. She was pleased with the exact opposite, but if Diana knew her mother, she knew this would not have been the end of it.

"Oh, thank you mother!" She said with such childish enthusiasm, she nearly crushed Hippolyta in her embrace.

"My daughter, how strong you are." She laughs, deeply missing moments such as this that she used to share with Diana when she was younger. Part of Hippolyta wanted to shelter Diana more, wanted so desperately to keep Diana from the evils of the outside world, especially from this "Super-man" that she had heard about. But considering how they're last meeting went, she could only show her support for her young daughter.

"But you are indeed welcome Diana," Hippolyta said returning Diana's embrace, "So when shall I meet this _Superman_?"

"Oh, well. I suppose whenever is convenient."

"Hmm, in three days time then, it is the only relatively slow day I can think of. I shall appeal to the Senate to allow him to set foot on Themyscira as my guest, but I will not make any promises on that, so the Embassy would be a last resort in such a case."

"Very well mother, sounds good. I shall let him know."

"Excellent. Now come, since you're here, you might as well relax and catch up with Philippus and the rest of your sisters."

* * *

Watchtower, _Present_

"And there you go."

"Yeah sounds good. I'd be honored to go meet her."

"Really? You're not just saying that are you?"

"Diana, of course I'll go, what kind of man would I be if I refused?"

"The kind my mother fears you to be." She said with a groan.

He smiled warmly, and pulled her in close, "Which I'm not by the way."

"I know it, it's my mother that's skeptical." She laid her head on his chest.

"The mother hen in her purest form, I get it. So in three days then?"

"Yep."

"Hmm." He purred suggestively, "What ever will we do to pass the time until then."

All of a sudden, things became really hot again for Diana, "I have a few ideas." _Gods, I do?_

"You've piqued my curiosity." _Whoa she does! _

"London, every night till then, at around 11?"

_A command disguised as a question, minx._

"Are you asking or telling?"

"That doesn't matter, what you do tonight, and every night until we visit Themyscira does." She whispered as she pounced on him, claiming his mouth as hers once more.

Resigned to his fate, Clark let Diana take the lead, just for a little while. He wasn't sure what exactly she had in store for him tonight, but if he knew Diana (which he did), then she would surely have to expect the unexpected. After all, what isn't she capable of?


	10. Chapter 10

Hope for Superman

Clark sat on a rooftop, one leg dangling over the edge, watching the sunset. He had a great view, and no doubt was able to get even closer should he wish it but instead opted to eat his lunch from where he stood. Three hamburgers and french fries with a coke that he got from In N' Out, times like this is what made him appreciate life as he knew it. Among the humans, in the city. Sometimes, he himself forgot he was not of this world, and when he finally remembered, it made him long for where he knew his home truly would have been, had it not been destroyed. Reaching into a pocket on his belt, he pulled out what would look like an oversized pearl which was actually a memory crystal. One that acted as a Kryptonian version of a camera which was used to record events or random moments in the daily life of a Kryptonian.

This particular orb was the first recording the Els made right after Kal was born.

* * *

Krypton, 26 years Ago

Jor-El primed the memory orb to record, he himself was excited to document his son's first birthday but at the same time, he felt a sense of sadness and dread for what he knew was soon to come. This was the first and only birthday his son would ever spend on Krypton, and as a man of science and logic, Jor could not ignore that fact. Neither could Lara, but as the years passed on by, he began to realize that this was what Lara had always dreamed about. Having a child out of her own womb, and not from a birthing matrix. She herself knew what was coming, the end of Krypton, the end of Kal if something was not to be done. She just wanted more time with their son, and Rao be damned, Jor wanted the same thing. But for all the supposed wisdom and grand vision the Kryptonian Council was said to possess, they could not foresee that their lead scientist, one of the smartest men in all of Krypton's glorious history, was right, and they were doomed.

"Look at him Jor, he's so beautiful. Like everything we've ever dreamed of."

_And now Rao is going to take him away from us, how cruel can life be._

"He is Lara, he is."

"I just don't want him to go, to leave us..."

Jor-El places a supporting hand on his wifes shoulder, "I know Lara, I feel the same. But you've seen the tests, we cannot let Kal-El share our fate."

"Are you sure that there isn't enough time for a larger space craft?"

"There isn't...But that does not mean I have not created a countermeasure."

Lara for the first time in the conversation lifts her eyes from Kal-El to meet her husband's, "What *countermeasures*?"

Jor reached his free hand in to his pocket and pulled out a diamond shaped crystal, "This crystal...will hold us until Kal-El is able to free us from it's containment."

His wife's face scrunched up in rare confusement, Krypton may be advanced beyond it's years, but the thought of a mere crystal containing an entire person, was still hard to conceive, "This, can hold a person, let alone two?"

Jor smiled sweetly, and reassuringly. For how long now had he sacrificed time with his wife to save his people, this planet.

_Too long._

Inside, he regretted knowing that after all this time, he still couldn't quite figure out, for all his genius, how to be the man Lara needed him to be, without sacrificing something. It seemed that with all the steps he took forward to a possible solution, he had to make sure he was fine with all the possible consequences of all natures, the good, the bad, and in some cases, the extremely hideous.

There was no longer such thing as simple black and whites, for now there were many shades of gray that increased by the day, and obviously, it had taken more than it's fair toll over the Kryptonian people as a whole. And since Lara and Jor were head of one of the most prestigious houses on Krypton, the toll at this point would nearly destroy them.

But as always, there was a divine light in the void, somewhere, somehow, it was there.

To put simply, Kal-El was the saving grace that Jor and Lara needed. That Krypton would no doubt live on through.

So if Jor had to sacrifice time from his family, to ultimately save it, then so be it.

_She'll thank me later._

"Yes Lara. In due time, I shall in case myself in this very same crystal. Yours has already been completed."

"And we shall travel with Kal, and Kara?"

"Yes."

"I am surprised Zor-El agreed to have Kara shipped with Kal to Earth, we know how he feels about civilizations he considers primitive, and thats not considering the rivalry you two are so deeply embedded in."

At that, Jor-El frowned softly, for he did indeed know how his older brother felt about civilizations significantly behind Krypton, such as the species he would send his son Kal to live amongst, the Humans. All in all, they looked like Kryptonians, but that was no doubt where the similarities would end. He had no illusions that his son would be different from the Humans in just about every way except in appearance. The sun, first of all, was yellow, and Jor-El himself does not know the exact effects it will have on Kal upon his maturity. But he had compared the obvious differences between the two races, things such as muscle and bone density were easy. Kryptonian outclassed them in simulations of 6-2, in which the only cases of a human prevailing were while a Kryptonian was under a red sun, and given the human was either incredibly physically and mentally fit to their highest potential, or it was "undefined."

Or in other cases, just got lucky.

"I must admit, I expected an argument, but at last he sees my reasoning. If only I could say the same for the Council..."

* * *

Present

"_ERROR. DATA FEED CORRUPTED. SYNC TO CORE MATRIX FOR REPAIR."_

Clark couldn't believe it.

Had this memory orb deceived him? Was there a chance his parents were still alive? Inside that crystal no less? He remembered the ship he was brought to Earth in, as if he had built it yesterday. His eidetic memory allowed him to remember every detail, on the outside however.

Had he even considered taking it apart?

_No, I haven't._

Could this crystal be somewhere inside his ship? It had to be! The Kents definitely wouldn't have hid it from him, they would have shown him ages ago, so perhaps they didn't know about it either. So that meant that this little orb, held more than just home videos, no, it was now much more than that. It already showed him _what _kept his parents alive, but now he had to just know _how _to get them out.

"Damnit!"

He was so tempted to just chuck the thing across the city, why the hell could Rao not just be kind to him for once? Sure he had these amazing gifts which no doubt he is grateful for, but what about Jor-El, and Lara? His mother and father? Don't they get a chance to see what their son had become? The man they always wished him to be, he liked to think he had become just that and maybe even a little more, and right now, he was willing to go above and beyond ten thousand times more, if it meant he could get his family back.

And judging by the fact that his father had recorded that video, seemingly without Lara's knowledge, he wanted Kal to see just how much his mother and him loved him, in all their candid glory. He witnessed through that same little blasted orb, just how beautiful having Jor and Lara back in his life could be, and had it not been for the Kents, he most likely would not have been blessed with the opportunity to truly appreciate all that Rao has actually done for him. Were it not for the Kents, he may not have been a Superman, and his birth parents hopes and dreams for their only son, may not have been realized.

So no, despite all the setbacks, and all the perceived events of having purely crappy luck, Clark's path has been paved for utter greatness, and were it not for the values the Kents instilled in him, he would not have been able to fully understand what it means to be a Kryptonian in body, soul, name, and mind.

Perhaps this was what he had been looking for all along, complete clarity as to the difference between who he was trying to be, and who he was meant to be.

And through that, he had discovered just what ticks off Diana about him so much. He realized, at this very same moment, that him trying to be Clark Kent, while balancing Superman, and Kal-El, was all wrong. If it killed him to act as if he was an absent-minded nerdy and aloof reporter turned blogger, then why should he continue the facade? What happened if he just let _THAT _Clark Kent go, and allow the true one to surface, permanently? He could be all the above at separate times, or he could just be...himself, all the time.

At this point, Diana called him all three, and he could see it in her eyes that she longed for him to accept him as she did, and for a while he thought he had. But over the years, he had been anything but.

Well no more.

Clark decided that layers were not needed, not when he had finally rediscovered the full details of his arrival to Earth, and of his parents sending him here.

Hope was a word often tossed around to help those that needed it to sleep at night, to give them something to wake up to every morning. Clark had always been a firm believer in the word, but that didn't mean that certain events hadn't made him question his every now and again. He found that it was easy to _create _hope with his hands and abilities, rather than just come across it.

But now, that all changed.

Hope, had come to Superman.

Clark reached in to his pocket and pulled out the glasses that for so long, hid him from the rest of the world. For so long, the non prescripted glasses had allowed him to blend in, to become something closer to human. But now, he would hide himself no longer, he would be discreet, but no more hiding.

He contemplated destroying the ugly things, but opted out in favor of a plan B whereas he would need them.

But for now, he wouldn't.

He had plans to meet Diana later tonight and every night after until he would go to Themyscira with Diana to meet her mother.

And every day from here on, Diana would see the real him, and he would finally get to meet his mother and father.


	11. Chapter 11

Man With a Plan

Clark hovered over Diana's apartment window, observing the scene in front of him.

Steve Trevor, of all people, was sitting on Diana's bed, shirtless!

And_ it doesn't look like he's planning on leaving anytime soon._

A snarl crossed Clark's face, as he looked on, he contemplated how he should kill Trevor, heat vision, or should he just uppercut Trevor all the way to Rao? _So many choices..._

He floated closer, ready to explode when Diana's voice was heard, "You're lucky they didn't do more than just break a rib or two, you could have died." She came in to view fully clothed, with an Themysciran painkilling elixir straight from the Healing Isle which Diana kept handy just in case.

"I'll be fine Di, it's nothing that the doctor can't fix."

_Di, ugh, yeah, let me just stop this here._

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything here."

Both Diana and Steve's head turned behind them to the window, Diana's face lit up instantly, a slight smile etched on her lips, meanwhile Trevor's face darkened (which Clark took great pleasure in), Clark deduced he wasn't too happy to see that Superman knew where her apartment was, and was comfortable enough to just slip on in without any warning.

"No, not at all Superman. I was just talking to Diana about something _you _might be interested in."

Clark wanted to scowl, he doubted he showed up to Diana's apartment just to talk about what Superman of all people would be interested in, "What would that be Trevor?"

Trevor's face darkened as he caught the tone of Superman's voice when he said his name. Steve's features darkened a bit and his eyes narrowed slightly, "Kryptonians. Right now, somewhere out there in the Mojave Desert. I'm sure you can be the one to find them, for they don't wanna be found by anyone but you."

The smirk on Trevor's smug little face made Clark believe that he had ulterior motives to the whole entire ordeal, but for now, Clark would play his game.

_Military types, they're all the same._

"Thank you for telling me this, I will look in to this immediately. Now, I would like to speak to Diana in private Mr. Trevor, unless of course, there was anything else you wanted to discuss?"

The look Clark gave Steve was almost like a challenge, as if he was daring Steve to try and butt in for some more time to be around Diana, _God knows whatever slimy moves he tried to put on Diana, luckily for him I didn't see him do anything, or else I woulda came in and-_

"Sure, my ride is waiting on the roof anyways. I'll leave you two alone. I'll be in touch." And with that, Trevor got up, buttoned his shirt then walked out. Clark knew damn well the "keep in touch" part was meant for Diana, but Clark brushed it off when he felt two strong yet feminine arms grasp his shoulders.

"Clark? Hello?"

Clark snapped out of it, "Hm, what? Oh, ah, my bad." He said sheepishly.

Diana found his antics amusing, "If I didn't know better, I would think you're annoyed about something."

"I don't like him."

"I doubt he harbors warm feelings for you either."

"Something doesn't feel right, there are no more Kryptonians. The planets dead and gone, off world travel was prohibited, no one should have made it out alive..."

"Kara did." Diana pointed out.

"True, but the number of Kryptonians I know that are walking around today are standing right here in front of you, whilst the other is most likely in Metropolis learning what it means to be an 19 year old young woman."

"Clark, you left out Connor."

"W-What?"

"Connor, Kon-El."

"I-I...Look it's not that I don't count him as one of my own its just that-"

"He's not full Kryptonian? Or that his other father is your mortal enemy?"

"You can't help who your parents are..." He offered weakly.

"It's not right for you to think any less of him Kal. You're just as human as he is, you two even look alike. What is the big deal?" She crossed her arms and sat on her bed, eyes never leaving his.

Clark sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know. I guess its just if he was my...son so to speak, I would rather it be by natural birth, or at least, not have him be born and raised to kill me. Just thinking about it makes me ache for him, but at the same time I loathe the circumstances he was born under so much I'm sometimes unable to see past them. Hey, what the hell? I didn't even know I-"

"Your arm Clark."

"Huh?" He looked down and noticed that Diana had slipped on the Lasso of Truth on him, it was coiled around his wrist and he hadn't even known it!

"What the? I didn't feel a thing?"

"Because you weren't resisting. Your nerves were calm and we were having a nice conversation to begin with." She explained calmly.

"Huh." Clark grunted, he wasn't sure if he liked Diana looping the Lasso around him like that. Diana sensed this, and took the Lasso off of him, coiling it back, then attached it back to her hip.

"Don't worry, I won't be using the Lasso on you whenever I see fit."

"Then why did you?" Clark's head snapped to her direction, clearly irritated with the matter.

"I myself did not need to hear such a truth. It was more for you, than me."

"So what, I don't know whats up in my own mind?"

Diana shook her head, all through the years, Clark had always been so hard headed at times and she didn't expect that to change even now that they started dating.

"Of course not, that's not what I'm getting at here. What I'm saying is, you're so used to being alone, that sometimes you falter when it comes to resolving issues with those that could might as well be your equal. You don't have to treat Connor as if he is tissue paper, nor must you hold back with me. If you want to survive in these kinds of relationships, Clark, you must learn to adapt, to meet the challenge of an encounter with someone that doesn't depend on your next action, your next choice of words. I needed you to see the truth in your relationship with Connor, so that at least you will feel more comfortable tackling other issues of a personal level."

Ah, okay, there it is. Clark got it now, Diana's little subliminal message wasn't hard to miss at all. She was hoping that by getting him to confess to his insecurities of having Connor in his life, she could get him to tackle the sleeping beast that for now wouldn't threaten their relationship. Inwardly, he grimaced. He was glad the Lasso was no longer around him, for he didn't want to say something that he would no doubt regret admitting to at this moment.

_Am I good enough for her? Can I give her what she needs? _

It was such a trivial thing to tear yourself apart about, the need to be able to feel your partners hand and fingers interlaced with yours, the openness that came with being a couple out in public, the public displays of affection, these things, that so many took for granted, was something that Diana so wished to have in her relationship with Clark. It made Clark's blood boil, the fact that the man that had just walked out of the door, could have, and no doubt has given her already.

Steve Trevor.

The first man Diana had ever laid eyes on, her first boyfriend, the man who introduced a rather raw Amazon to the wild clutches of the outside world. No doubt, in her own weird way, Diana was frightened of the new experiences, especially being around so many men and having dated one for that matter. He was her first for so many things...but was he...her _first time._

More silly thoughts, and silly insecurities that Diana's Lasso would force out from the dark recesses of his mind out in to the light, of which he was grateful now more than ever that he was free of his influence. Diana herself would not come forward with the information of just what exactly transpired between her and Steve, just as he would not come forth with his own truth of why he _refused _to be open about their relationship.

"Like issues between us?"

Diana looked him straight in the eyes right then and there. Turning her attention from the t.v. to him, "Yes."

"Huh," he grunted again, "Well, theres something I wished to speak to you about, and it does indeed concern our relationship, but it was also concerning a personal discovery I made for myself earlier today. But it can wait, for now. I would rather us get to work right now, if there are other Kryptonians out there right now, I want _us _to be there than any government goons."

The stormy look in Diana's eyes was always present whenever it was time to "go to work." It was the look of a warrior, a very intense one at that.

"Shall we then."

Diana turned to the window, but a force blurred against her, and pinned her to the wall. The blur became a man, and that man was Clark. His mouth immediately claimed hers in a kiss, one that he always wanted to give her whenever she got that damn warrior's look in her eyes. It was unbelievably sexy and it was even sexier that Diana didn't intend it to be, and would never wish it to be so.

Still, she responded fully, the promise of "work" meant the possibility to die, to become seriously wounded, who knows whether tomorrow would greet them, so perhaps it was "work" that brought their bodies close right now. Each venting their frustrations through the kiss, the lip biting and sucking on Clark's part was easily matched by Diana. He knew she didn't do these things with Steve, just from the passion that flowed from her mouth to his. She could never show him passion kike this, cause this, was all for Clark.

So did Steve really matter?

_Nope, she would break his ass in half._

Clark smirked during the kiss, _I brought this out of her. _

It turned him on, he loved this, the passion, the intensity, it felt like he was truly alive. Which further reinforced his belief that the facade which was Clark Kent, could be dissolved, at least for Diana's sake, if not his own, so he could finally just be Clark, Kal, Superman. All these men rolled in to one.

Finally, the heated kiss was broken off by Clark, his eyes a smoldering red, it turned Diana on to her core, her heart skipped a few beats.

"Yes, we shall." His voice was husky, dripped with desire and lust held back by a thread.

He backed off her, and floated out the window, and slowed down so Diana was right by his side.

"Diana."

"Yes."

"I know what is on your mind, what you fear most about us, well one of the things at least."

Diana said mothing, she just flew with him, waiting for him to continue.

"I am no one else's but yours. Never could I be ashamed of you, I would show you off on this world and any others. And in due time, you won't need your Lasso to see the truth in that."

He didn't need to see her to know there was a small smile that creaked across her lips, it wasn't wide, or too noticeable to any other that didn't pay the neccessary attention, but it was there. Diana just didn't want to admit that he was dead on, but she couldn't complain with the kiss or what he promised to do about the issue at hand.

"And I am yours, beloved."


End file.
